


Saintly Jochū Sisters

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Hypnosis, Robot TF, Robotization, TF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Stuck in the Tokugawa Labyrinth, Jeanne Alter discovers what's happened to her 'Sister' at the hands of Kama...
Kudos: 9





	Saintly Jochū Sisters

"Where the hell is everybody!?"  
  
A lone shout echoed throughout the endless halls of the Labyrinth of Ooku, as the loud stomps of metal accompanied it. One young and brash sounding woman made her way rather roughly down the corridors, hoping to find one of her allies rather than another door that just led to nowhere.  
  
The woman, Avenger-class Servant Jeanne D'Arc, was less than pleased with how everything had turned out. One moment she had helped her Master deal with some sort of Norse issue that she couldn't be bothered to keep track of, and the next she found herself stuck in an oriental maze with no end. To make matters worse, she knew that the harlot of an Alter Ego, Kiara, was definitely accompanying her Master at this point...  
  
So why couldn't she find either of them!?  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" The silver-haired woman angrily shouted into the ceiling as she brought forth her sword, slashing at the wooden walls as she tried to cut her way through to the exit. She cared little for the truth of the matters at hand or solving the incident. The blush coating her cheeks made it all too apparent...  
  
She just wanted to be in her Master's arms, being told how much of a good girl she was, so she could vehemently try and deflect it. It was a routine that she had grown to love, to the point where it was more of an act than an honest truth like it had been so many times before...  
  
As the intensely angry and flustered Avenger continued to carve her way through the maze, she soon found herself cutting straight into a larger room, with several shadows being cast towards the ends due to a lack of lighting within. "Hmph, it looks like I'm finally finding a way out. Took long enough!"  
  
"Oh no, this is hardly a way out." A silky voice stroked the girl's ear, only for a slim looking white-haired girl to appear out of thin air, her purple outfit draping her young body as she started giving the fierce Frenchie a few cursory glances. "Although, I didn't anticipate your presence here. No matter, you'll be stuck here just like the rest of them. Until my plans are complete, that is..."  
  
Jeanne Alter's veins started to pop as she realized that the mastermind behind the entire thing stood straight ahead, ready to be beaten down right then and there. "Oh no you don't, you little punk! I'm going to get outta here, find Master, and then kick your ass again!" The cocky Frenchwoman declared as she threw herself straight at the young girl, sword catching flames in the process.  
  
Only for the girl to disappear and reappear behind the altered Servant, tsking as she continued to observe the brute trying to attack her. "Truly, the most uncouth I've ever seen. You're hardly worth any love that I might even be able to muster... but then again..." The mysterious girl muttered to herself as she continued to stay slightly out of the aggressive trespasser's range, no matter the swing.  
  
"SIT! STILL! YOU! BRAT!" The silver-haired woman screamed as her fury took over... for a few minutes, at any rate. Once the flames on her blade started to flicker and turn into sparks, it was clear that she was running on empty. In her headstrong and nearsighted attempt to defeat the mastermind by herself, she had tired herself out, the flickers of mana that emanated from her figure emphasizing that problem.   
  
With that, a smile started to grow on the young girl's face. "Hooo? What's this? Weren't you going to defeat me? What's this exhaustion you're displaying? Can't you even land a single blow on a little girl? Maybe your lacking prowess with a sword can be chalked up to all of the rage you've kept pent up inside, releasing in such an unrefined fashion. Truly, not fit for this beautiful labyrinth..." The girl monologued, dodging another swing as she then appeared on Jeanne's back, her grin having widened in the process...  
  
The Avenger's anger was boiling further and further, but now she was left without a proper outlet, as the mysterious young girl kept her arms pinned behind her back with a disturbing amount of strength. "Let me go! What and who are you anyway, you deceitful brat!?" She shouted defiantly, hoping to bait out an answer as she attempted to thrash around...  
  
Only to shriek in pain as she felt as if her struggling would tear her shoulders off. "My my, even when you're underneath somebody stronger than you, you bark towards them like a disobedient pet. Your master must be quite disappointed in how you act towards others... But, enough about you. It's time for me." The girl replied while still degrading the altered Jeanne, clearing her throat as she finally let go of those arms. "I am Kama. Goddess of Love. It would be best if you showed me the appropriate respect... but I doubt a savage like you understands it."  
  
"Bite me." The defiant former saint spat towards the goddess as she got back onto her feet properly, drawing her sword... only to find something grasping the blade, preventing her from properly wielding it. "What in the..." She started muttering, looking towards the source of the blockage, only to spot a face that she hadn't mentally prepared for.  
  
That being the face of her original self, the very same Jeanne D'Arc in her Ruler form... only, there was a distinct difference between the Jeanne that now held her sword and the Saint that tried to taint her memories. Namely, the grey shade that covered her face as well as the rest of her body. Not to mention her clothes having been swapped out for a kimono with several sleeves meant for her arms to go through.  
  
Her multiple arms, that is. As the altered saint suddenly found herself disarmed as the six-armed mockery of her 'sister' yanked on the blade, leaving her with no weapon and the enemy saint with one of her own...  
  
As the altered Saint had a brief second to breathe, she let her eyes take a closer look at the mechanized imposter trying to pose as her original self. Her hair was untouched, but the rest of her body felt so alien to her. From the six arms that stretched out past any human's limbs had the right to, to the thickened thighs and hips that were kept mostly hidden by the kimono... Not to mention the bosom that poked out from the little cleavage window or the mixture of grey metallic skin plus black and yellow wiring that had been exposed around her neck. It was as if the faker was a harlot's interpretation of the french saint... and that, beyond anything, was enough to make Jeanne Alter's blood boil.  
  
Faced with her Servant sibling, a grin slowly managed to creep onto the Avenger's face. "Really, this is the best trick you've got, Goddess? A fake of my own discarded self? Get real, I can deal with her as easy as I can deal with you, and I don't even need that sword of mine..." Brimming with overconfidence, the corroded saint launched herself straight towards the kimono-clad mockery of her Ruler self...  
  
Only to find a fist striking her face, sending her tumbling backward from the force of the blow. Not only was it more effective than any of the lecturing fists that she had ever felt from the plain Jeanne, but... something about the fist felt... strangely affectionate?  
  
Kama started giggling moments later as she circled around the kimono-clad girl, smugly smiling as she rested her head on the mechanized saint's shoulder. "Fake? Oh, no. This is your Master's dearest. I just exposed her to the truth of love, and, well... Let's just say that she accepted her new role in life as a puppet of mine." The lies that were spilling out of the young girl's lips were plentiful, but they served a very potent purpose at the moment. Namely, riling the Avenger up that much more...  
  
To say that Jeanne Alter ended up being angered by those words would be an understatement, as her mind began to race. She channeled the energies of her own pyre as she took deliberate steps towards the floating Goddess, her teeth grinding against one another the longer she took to reach her destination. "Truth... of... love..? What bullshit is that..? You're not going to tell me that's actually my original self, you're not GOING TO TRICK ME LIKE THAT!" The fallen saint launched into a roar as she pounced straight at the multi-armed menace...  
  
Only to find her arms and legs being grabbed by two of the sets while the last two hands grasped her cheeks, disabling her completely. Her anger had blinded her yet again, leaving her at the mercy of the goddess and her pawn. "And to think it just took a few words to ignite the darker aspects of love aflame inside of your heart. Touching, truly. But you will see the same truth that she has. A truth that will set you free." The young girl continued, as she stared towards the woman holding her sibling Servant hostage, a glint growing in both of their eyes.  
  
"What are you do..." Jeanne Alter's eyes suddenly grew heavy as a pulse of warm energy radiated from the hands cupping her cheeks, causing her entire face to turn relaxed. She couldn't even muster up a single speck of anger as she felt something reverberating inside of her soul. She knew what it was, it was something that she usually felt whenever her sister Servant tried to make her play nice...  
  
Sisterly love. Even though the woman in front of her had been mechanized somehow... she still managed to shower her sibling Servant in love. So much love that it was starting to utterly consume the altered girl's very existence. Her eyes were rapidly turning black as that addictive love filled her entire being, causing her to pant as her skin started heating up.  
  
Her mind was being torn asunder by the thoughts that were flooding in. Praise and adoration from the original saint, calling her such wonderful things as her 'beloved little sister' and 'the one I wished to pamper and redeem' and such sappy nonsense that would normally repulse the Avenger-class saint... and yet, something about those statements now made them that much more believable.  
  
"You see the truth now, don't you? The undying love for another. Humans cannot withstand the full brunt of a single person's devoted love, and thus your body is tearing itself apart to deal with it..." The lies continued to spill from Kama's mouth as she spoke once more, only for her to play with the altered Jeanne's hair just a little. "But, I can set you free. Say yes, and your body will be able to produce just as much love as hers. And both of you can love your Master to the end of eternity. I'm sure she would love that."   
  
With Jeanne Alter's mind completely overwhelmed by her sister's affection, it was hard for her to not respond with a resounding and loud "YES!" as her entire body started to convulse, the pleasure-filled scream following the shout reflecting the soul-shattering orgasm that just rocked her form, resulting in her figure growing lax in her sister's arms.  
  
The love continued to flow into her, as the black from her eyes started appearing all across her body, her skin being replaced with black and yellow circuitry... circuitry that was being covered up by a second layer of gray metal that would serve to protect everything vital. Every single formerly fleshy part of her body was converted into the mechanical state, as she continued to rest within her sister unit's arms.  
  
Then, as her body started to finally accept all of the love that was pouring into her, the assets that the mechanized original saint seemed to be proud of begun to appear on the altered saint's as well.   
  
First, the two extra sets of arms. One by one, these arms sprouted above and below the originals, as the original set slowly turned doll-like with the elbows turning into doll-joints. Not that Jeanne Alter understood. She was too busy enjoying her soul trying to keep itself together from that much love. Her eyes even rolled up into the back of her head, doing a full 180 due to the new artificial texture of her eyeballs...  
  
Then, came her hips and her breasts. Both expanding outward as layer upon layer of metal was added to ensure that she would have the same bodily appeal as the kimono-clad machine that held her so lovingly, so affectionately. So enthrallingly that it was hard for any thought to really form within the love-enraptured girl's head.  
  
Lastly, her new attire. It took but a snap from Kama's fingers before a kimono matching the one that Jeanne wore to appear upon the altered saint. Matching black and red colors, snugly cupping her hips and her exposed cleavage in that very same fashion as her sister's. The perfect attire for a machine made to love beyond human capacity...  
  
One last scream of pure pleasure left the silver-haired saint's lips before her eyes returned to their proper position, her body growing stiff as her transformation finished. Both saints at the goddess' mercy. A goddess that could only giggle as she looked towards the hole in the maze's walls, scheming intensely within that wicked mind of hers as she spoke aloud to nobody but herself...  
  
"Two down, and many more to go. Will you endure this labyrinth, young Magus..?"


End file.
